Wypadki (nie)kontrolowane
by NiinaX
Summary: Pisane na fikaton. Alaric traci pamięć.


**Wypadki (nie)kontrolowane**

Alaric Saltzman obudził się wczesnym rankiem i z przerażeniem stwierdził, że nie pamięta kim jest.

Na początku zdawało mu się, że to tylko bardzo dziwny sen, z którego za chwilę się obudzi - leżał więc z zamkniętymi oczami, czekając aż otworzy je już w rzeczywistości. Nic takiego się jednak nie stało. Po dziesięciu minutach nadal nie wiedział jak się nazywa, a więc nie mógł to być tylko zły sen, musiało stać się coś nieoczekiwanego. Gwałtownie podniósł się z łóżka, odetchnął głęboko i wysilił się maksymalnie na próbie koncentracji, tak by przypomnieć sobie choćby cokolwiek. Po dłuższej chwili gdzieś w odmętach świadomości zamajaczył mu niewyraźny zarys męskiej sylwetki. Chociaż próbował ze wszystkich sił, nie przypomniał sobie nic więcej. Zaczął siarczyście kląć. Kiedy jednak powtórzone setny raz, kurwa,nie przyniosło żadnego efektu, postanowił spróbować czegoś innego.

Podniósł się z łóżka i ruszył do salonu. Nie poznawał swojego domu, mebli, obrazów, niczego. Kątem oka zobaczył, że na stoliku stoi prawie pusta butelka koniaku albo whisky. Obok niej stały dwie na wpół pełne szklanki. Musiał w takim razie mieć wczoraj gościa. Chociaż starał się usilnie przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek – jego wysiłki zdały się na nic. Zrezygnowany usiadł na fotelu, chwycił pierwszą z brzegu szklankę i wychylił jej zawartość do dna. Ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że oprócz ostrego smaku alkoholu, poczuł coś jeszcze. Nie znaną mu w tej chwili woń zapachu i lekki smak. Znów zamajaczyła mu w głowie sylwetka mężczyzny. Z pewnością to właśnie z nim wczoraj imprezował. Jeśli zaś tak było, to mężczyzna ten, był na pewno jego dobrym znajomym i zdecydowanie mógł mu odpowiedzieć na kilka zasadniczych pytań. Właśnie tego potrzebował teraz najbardziej – kilku odpowiedzi.

Alaric wziął zimny prysznic, ogolił się, uczesał i wyszedł z domu na poszukiwania swojej tożsamości.

Wędrował powoli ulicami miasta, w którym mieszkał i nie poznawał niczego. Obcy ludzie mówili mu dzień dobry, a on tylko posyłał im wymuszone uśmiechy. Kilka osób nawet pozdrowiło go serdecznie. Musiał być kimś powszechnie znanym, może lekarzem albo policjantem? Im dłużej spacerował, tym bardziej czuł się zakłopotany. Ta sytuacja była naprawdę absurdalna i trochę przerażająca, jeśli miał być szczery. Wywnioskował, że musiał stracić jedynie pamięć osobistą, dotyczącą swojego życia, wspomnień, uczuć czy emocji – przecież rzeczy niezmienne, ogólnie znane, fakty pamiętał bardzo dobrze. Mógł bez problemu wymienić daty panowania poszczególnych prezydentów USA, a nie pamiętał jak się nazywa! Znajdował się w sytuacji nie do pozazdroszczenia. Z ponurych rozmyślań wyrwał go dopiero dźwięk dzwonka jego komórki.

Wyjął ją z kieszeni i zerknął na wyświetlacz: _Damon Salvatore_. Zmarszczył brwi. To nazwisko zdecydowanie coś mu mówiło, na razie jednak nie wiedział jeszcze co. Miał jednak nadzieję, że osoba po drugiej stronie słuchawki udzieli mu odpowiedzi na kilka bardzo ważnych pytań.

- Słucham? – zapytał uprzejmie, mając nadzieję, że zawsze w ten sposób odbywał rozmowy z Damonem.

Skupił się maksymalnie, koncentrując uwagę na głosie z drugiej strony – miał nadzieję, że obudzi on jakieś wspomnienia.

- Czemu nie odbierasz tego cholernego telefonu, Rick? Dzwonię i dzwonię. Przyjdź do Gilbertów, Elena chce się z tobą widzieć, jest podenerwowana. Nie chciał bym być na twoim miejscu, Rick.

Westchnął zawiedziony. Głos Damona niestety z niczym mu się nie skojarzył. Nie miał pojęcia kim są Gilbertowie i Elena. Co zabawne, nawet imię Rick nie przywołało wspomnień.

_Przynajmniej wiem jak się nazywam_, pomyślał sarkastycznie, krzywiąc się nieznacznie.

- Do Gilbertów? – zapytał po dłuższej chwili.

Głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki wydawał się być poirytowany.

- Mówię przecież. Co z tobą, Rick? Męczy cię potężny kac? – Alaric musiał przyznać, że śmiech, który usłyszał - krótki, urywany i bardzo sarkastyczny wydał mu się znajomy i w jakiś sposób musiał łączyć się z zarysem sylwetki z jego głowy.

- Mam nadzieję tylko, że nie moralny, bo na to trochę za późno, byłeś wczoraj naprawdę napalony, tygrysie – dodał Damon, wprawiając swojego rozmówcę w osłupienie.

Alaric otworzył szeroko oczy. O czym do cholery mówił ten cały Damon?! Czy on właśnie zasugerował, że oni wczoraj przespali się ze sobą?! On uprawiał seks z facetem?

Rick otrząsnął się z chwilowego szoku i odetchnął głębiej. Zdecydowanie musiał z Damonem porozmawiać, należało więc zagrać w otwarte karty.

- Damon, gdzie mieszkają Gilbertowie? – zapytał, siląc się na spokój.

Długa chwila ciszy po drugiej stronie była więcej niż wymowna.

- Co ty do diabła chrzanisz, Rick?! Dobrze się czujesz?

- Jeśli za dobrze mam wziąć fakt, że nie wiem jak się nazywam, i imię Rick nic mi nie mówi, to tak – czuję się całkiem nieźle – potwierdził, z nutą ironii w głosie.

- Kurwa mać.

O tak, musiał się zgodzić ze swoim rozmówcą. Najlepszym podsumowaniem całej sytuacji było zwięzłe i soczyste – kurwa.

Godzinę później Alaric siedział w salonie Gilbertów i zdezorientowany przenosił wzrok z dziewczyny o imieniu Elena na Damona, którzy wpatrywali się w niego z widocznym przerażeniem.

- I naprawdę nic nie pamiętasz? – Elena nie mogła się powstrzymać, by nie zadać tego pytania kolejny raz. Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że to dzieje się naprawdę.

Rick westchnął.

- Tak jak już mówiłem – jakieś sto razy - zupełnie nic nie pamiętam. Mam w głowie tylko jakieś przebłyski, to wszystko.

- Masz gdzieś w tym domu alkohol? – Damon zwrócił się do Eleny, przewracając oczami w typowy dla siebie sposób. – Tak jakby mało było problemów, to jeszcze na dodatek i to.

- W szafce koło lodówki. I mi też nalej. Potrzebna nam będzie duża ilość mocnych drinków, jeśli mamy mu przypomnieć to i owo.

Damon popatrzył na Elenę nie bez zdziwienia, ale wzruszył tylko ramionami i udał się do kuchni. W tak ekstremalnej sytuacji, nawet Elena miała prawo mieć wszystkiego dość.

- Więc ty jesteś wampirem, tak? I w mieście grasują wilkołaki? Mamy też hybrydy, wampiry pierwotne, a i czarownicę? – Alaric zwięźle podsumował historię, którą dopiero, co usłyszał. Musiał przyznać, że ci dwoje mieli naprawdę bujną wyobraźnię. To wszystko, co usłyszał nawet go bawiło.

- Szybko łapiesz. – Damon przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał na niego z błyskiem w oku. W pewien sposób on także był rozbawiony całą tą niedorzeczną sytuacją.

- Muszę cię rozczarować, ale niczego nie łapię. To jest jakiś wielki żart, a wy nie jesteście normalni. Macie za to ogromną wyobraźnię. Ale wybaczcie, ja nie chcę mieć z tym nic wspólnego. – Rick podniósł się z krzesła i ostentacyjnie skierował do wyjścia.

Na chwilę przystanął zdezorientowany, bo nie wiedział, w którą stronę musi iść, by wydostać się z tego domu wariatów.

- Muszę ci przyznać rację, że brzmi to trochę nieprawdopodobnie, ale Rick, to wszystko jest prawdą. – Elena próbowała być współczująca i miła, przeszło od ponad dwóch godzin łagodnie tłumaczyła Rickowi kim jest i w co się wpakował, a Damon przerywał jej od czasu do czasu, wtrącając swoje błyskotliwe i ironiczne uwagi.

- Yhy, jasne. Czy w tym zwariowanym mieście jest jakiś szpital? Chyba tam powinienem szukać pomocy. – Uniósł brwi pytająco. – Trochę nieprawdopodobne, dobre sobie – dodał cicho, jakby sam do siebie.

Elena westchnęła zrezygnowana, a Damon po raz kolejny przewrócił oczami.

- Jasne, zawiozę cię – powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami. Przecież nie mogła go zmusić, by jej uwierzył.

- Nie dzięki. Nie chcę mieć z tobą, ani z twoim uroczym wampirem nic wspólnego. Sam sobie poradzę. Trzymajcie się ode mnie z daleka, bo pójdę na policję i wszystko im powiem, a wtedy…

Rick urwał w pół zdania, ponieważ zniecierpliwiony Damon postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i niedbałym uderzeniem pozbawił go przytomności.

- Damon! – Elena popatrzyła na niego ostro. – Co zamierzasz teraz zrobić? Porwać go? Cóż za genialny plan!

Na pełen pretensji głos Eleny, Damon wcale nie zwrócił uwagi - zarzucił sobie nieprzytomnego Ricka na plecy i wyszedł z domu, nie wspominając, co właściwie zamierza teraz zrobić.

Prawda była taka, że wkładając go do samochodu i siadając za kierownicą, sam jeszcze nie wiedział, co dokładnie zamierza. Był pewien tylko jednego – jeśli ktoś może sprawić, że wszystkie klepki w głowie tego durnia wrócą na swoje miejsca, to może to być tylko on.

W końcu sypiają razem, kurwa! I to Damon miał zamiar definitywnie mu przypomnieć.

Alaric powoli otworzył oczy, krzywiąc się boleśnie. Bezwiednie zaczął masować sobie obolałą głowę. Musiał zostać nieźle uderzony, bo ból był ostry, piekący i wręcz nie do zniesienia. Zdezorientowany rozejrzał się dokoła. Nie za bardzo wiedział, gdzie w ogóle jest i jak się tu znalazł.

- O, widzę, że nareszcie się obudziłeś, śpiąca królewno. – Damon podszedł do niego, podając mu kubek z gorącym napojem. – Masz, napij się. To herbata z domieszką koniaku.

Alaric syknął boleśnie i z cichym, kurwa, wziął od Damona kubek i upił spory łyk. Przyjemne ciepło rozlało się po jego ciele. Spokojnie sączył napój, zastanawiając się, gdzie jest i co u licha zamierza Damon. Czy on właśnie go porwał?! Rick zaśmiał się pod nosem. Sytuacja, w której się znalazł była rodem z hollywoodzkiego filmu Nie podobało mu się to wszystko ani trochę.

W końcu po przydługiej i irytującej ciszy, sam postanowił się odezwać. Przecież gorzej być nie mogło.

- Powiesz mi gdzie jestem i co w ogóle zamierzasz? – zapytał, siląc się na obojętność.

Damon uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

- Jesteś w mojej sypialni i zasadniczo to mam zamiar uprawiać z tobą seks – powiedział spokojnie. - Mam nadzieję, że to ci nie przeszkadza – dodał, patrząc na Alarika sugestywnie.

Zażenowany Alaric prawie udławił się swoją herbatą. Takich słów na pewno się nie spodziewał. Dopiero gdy Damon z całej siły uderzył go między łopatki, odzyskał zdolność mówienia i postanowił stanowczo zaprotestować tej, jakże niezwykłej propozycji matrymonialnej.

- Zwariowałeś?! – krzyknął, podnosząc się z fotela. – Ja nawet nie jestem gejem, a ty pytasz, czy seks z tobą nie będzie mi przeszkadzał?

- Ależ jesteś gejem. – Damon ponownie się roześmiał. – I powiedziałbym, że nawet bardzo chętnym, bardzo aktywnym gejem. A przynajmniej w moim towarzystwie.

Widząc, że Alaric robi się coraz bledszy, Damon podszedł do niego, położył mu dłonie na ramionach i pomógł usiąść z powrotem w fotelu.

- Uspokój się – warknął. – Zachowujesz się jak rozhisteryzowana nastolatka. Błagam, nie mdlej chociaż, jak te wszystkie cnotliwe panny na filmach. Zapewniam, że nie masz w sobie nic z cnotliwości.

Alaric prychnął pogardliwie, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Czuł się naprawdę niezbyt dobrze, zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie. Musiał jednak przyznać, że dotyk Damona przywołał mgliste wspomnienia, których jeszcze nie potrafił uporządkować. Z przerażeniem zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego ciało pamiętało dużo więcej niż jego umysł. To uczucie napawało go lękiem i obawą. Co u licha powinien zrobić, by odzyskać pamięć?! Przecież nie może funkcjonować w ten sposób! Na dodatek, mając na głowie szalonego Damona.

Damon próbował wszystkiego. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się nakłonić Alarika do współpracy, przy próbach odzyskania jego pamięci, naprawdę się starał.

Podał mu jego ulubione jedzenie oraz alkohol, z nadzieją, że to wzbudzi jakiejś znajome uczucia i wspomnienia. Nic to jednak nie dało, prócz tego, że Rickowi znacznie poprawił się humor, po którejś z rzędu szklance whisky. Przestał być taki marudny i nawet objawiło się jego poczucie humoru, które sprawiło, że przestał być taki nieznośny..

Następnie oglądali wspólnie ulubione filmy Ricka, co także okazało się fiaskiem. Owszem, Alarikowi się bardzo podobały i zaśmiewał się w odpowiednich momentach, tych samym zresztą, co i wcześniej, ale żadne wspomnienia nie wróciły. Damon był coraz bardziej zirytowany.

Później przyniósł mu książkę historyczną, tą samą którą Alaric zaczął czytać, podczas ostatniego pobytu u niego i od której nie mógł się oderwać. Miał nadzieję, że może to sprawi, że uzyskają jakiś postęp. Jakikolwiek. Niestety, teraz także nadzieje Damona okazały się płonne. A przecież jeszcze kilka dni temu Rick wolał czytać tę cholerną książkę, niż uprawiać z nim seks!

Damon dokonał nawet wielkiego poświęcenia, gdy próbował mu opowiadać o sprawach, o których mogli wiedzieć tylko oni obaj. Ale poza tym, że Rick stawał się nagle strasznie zażenowany całą sytuacją, nic się nie działo. Nie pomagały ani zdjęcia ani muzyka. Ale prośby, groźby czy perswazje. Wszystko na nic.

W końcu Damon posunął się do ostateczności – i z zaskoczenia, porządnie uderzył przyjaciela w głowę. Alaric wrzasnął i zaczął wyzywać go od najgorszych, a potem sam próbował go uderzyć w odwecie, ale poza tym – nadal żadnej zmiany.

- Mam cię dość – fuknął Damon, kiedy wściekły Alaric oznajmił mu, że nadal nic nie pamięta. – Mógłbyś się choć trochę wysilić!

- Staram się, bałwanie – odparował Rick. – Może to twoje towarzystwo działa na mnie tak negatywnie?

- Jakoś nigdy wcześniej nie narzekałeś na moje towarzystwo! – rzucił Damon, krzywiąc się ostentacyjnie.

- Nadal nie mogę tego zrozumieć – wycedził Rick, patrząc wyzywająco na Damona.

Damon zmrużył oczy. Był naprawdę wściekły, a Alaric doprowadzał go do istnej furii. Jak gdyby miał mało innych kłopotów, to jeszcze ten jego pieprzony brak pamięci! Nie miał już siły dłużej się z tym zmagać.

- Mówiłem ci, żebyś mnie zawiózł do lekarza! – warknął Rick, przerywając rozmyślania Damona. – Oni przynajmniej się znają na tym, co robią i być może będą umieli mi pomóc.

- Jesteś idiotą.

- Sam jesteś idiotą! Kto inny mógłby sądzić, że uderzenie mnie w głowę pomoże? A do tego jesteś niezrównoważony psychicznie. Historyjki o wampirach! Dobre sobie!

Granica wytrzymałości Damona w tym momencie została przekroczona. W jednej chwili obnażył kły i natychmiast znalazł się przy szyi Alarika, który z przerażenia zapomniał o oddychaniu.

- Historyjki, mówisz? – wycedził tuż nad jego uchem, czując w nozdrzach zapach świeżej krwi. – Pachniesz naprawdę smakowicie.

Rick zastygł w przerażeniu. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się właśnie stało. Może jednak to wszystko, to po prostu jakiś wyjątkowo szalony sen? Przecież ta cała historia o wampirach, wilkołakach i czarownicach nie może być prawdą! Czuł jednak bardzo wyraźnie kły Damona na swojej szyi, więc przygotował się na najgorsze, zapewne teraz zginie, i to jako pokarm dla wampira.

Zamknął oczy.

Zanim w pełni zorientował się w sytuacji, poczuł obce usta na swoich wargach. Przerażenie ustąpiło miejsca szokowi, który odebrał mu zdolność natychmiastowej relacji. Pozwolił więc na to, by Damon go pocałował, nie protestował, gdy ten badał językiem jego zęby, a potem podbródek i szyję. Mimowolnie jęknął i to sprawiło, że oprzytomniał.

Gwałtownie odepchnął od siebie Damona. Uczynił to jednak niezbyt zdecydowanie.

- Co ty właściwie robisz? – wyjąkał.

- Całuję cię – odpowiedział spokojnie Damon. – Z tego, co obserwuję, nie bardzo ci to przeszkadza, możemy więc kontynuować? Może i nie jesteś sobą, ale całowanie nadal jest świetne.

- To był komplement – dodał, widząc, że Alaric nadal jest przerażony. - Pozwolisz, że będę kontynuował?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź Ricka, ponownie przyssał się do jego ust, maltretując bezbronne wargi. Rękami objął go w tali i przeniósł pocałunki na szyję i ramiona. Na początku Alaric próbował się wyrywać i oswobodzić z uścisku Damona, ale był na to za słaby, poza tym, nie był wcale taki pewien, czy aby na pewno chce to zrobić.

Po głębszym zastanowieniu mógł być przecież gejem, a Damon był tak cholernie seksowny. Zrezygnował więc z dalszego oporu i po prostu poddał się pieszczotom, czując, że ręka Damona powędrowała do rozporka jego spodni i zwinnie wślizgnęła się pod jego bieliznę.

Kiedy Damon oplótł palcami sztywniejącą męskość Alarika, ten wytrzeszczył oczy i krzyknął. To zdecydowanie była najlepsza próba, z tych dotychczasowych, mających na celu odzyskanie jego pamięci.

Gdy usta Damona dotarły do jego pępka, Rick doszedł do wniosku, że później będzie się zastanawiał, co dalej z jego pamięcią i całym tym niedorzecznym bałaganem.

Teraz jego uwagi wymagało zdecydowanie coś innego.


End file.
